


Akaashi & Yachi

by mean_whale



Series: First Kiss [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: During the previous training camp Akaashi had approached her. Now it was Yachi's turn.





	Akaashi & Yachi

**Author's Note:**

> First posted elsewhere sometime late last year, I'm too lazy to check when.

Akaashi was chatting with Kenma and Lev, quiet dignity in the way he carried himself even with his face sweaty and hair messy from the practice. Akaashi had been practising extra every day, but Yachi had been occupied as well, making it impossible for her to discreetly approach him. She was peeking from behind a corner, willing Kenma and Lev to go, but the trio started walking away together, heading her way. She bit her lip and swallowed nervously. How could she make Akaashi stop without making her intentions known to the other boys?

She had yet to reach any conclusions when the three rounded the corner and Lev walked right into her, sending her down to the ground with a surprised screech.

"I'm sorry!" Lev hurried to apologise, bending down to probably help her up, but his height made him an intimidating sight.

"Haiba, give her space," Akaashi said, and Yachi found herself shaking with nerves.

She may have gotten more used to being around such tall people over the year she had spent as a manager, but knowing how clumsy and loud Lev was still set her nerves on fire.

"I'm sorry," Lev said again. "I didn't notice you!"

"Y- Yeah, that happens," she managed to reply while trying to collect her thoughts while coming to terms with the fact that she was now sitting on the ground and had to get up.

"Come on, Lev," Kenma said and steered the tall boy away. "You've caused enough grief for one day."

Lev followed Kenma away, but turned his head to apologise once more. Yachi tried to laugh it off, but was intensely aware of how awkward and forced her laugh was.

She slowly got up, thankful that Akaashi wasn't trying to help by pulling her, then swiped her sweatpants to buy some time. She was finally alone with Akaashi, just like she had wanted, yet it was unnerving now that it was a reality.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked, voice genuinely concerned.

"Yes," Yachi said too fast. "I was just startled."

Akaashi hummed in response, a slight frown on his face.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, I," she started, then didn't quite know how to continue.

Akaashi was beautiful up close, a drop of sweat hanging from a tuft of hair by his ear, and she was fighting the impulse to catch it on her finger.

"I guess I was looking for you," she finally managed to say, feeling how her cheeks heated up.

"Oh," it was Akaashi's turn to fumble with his words, and a soft blush raised onto his cheeks. "I'm really sorry about last time. I... Maybe we should talk somewhere more private?"

Yachi turned her head to see Hinata and Yamaguchi appear and disappear from sight.

"That would be good," she said.

She followed Akaashi who led the way to a gym that was now dark and empty, still hot from having been in use for such a long time. Akaashi headed to the supply closet and turned on the lights in it rather than the entire gym. Yachi approached slowly, her thoughts still too frantic for a calm conversation, but she didn't have enough time to think everything through once again. She tried to remember what she had already decided before heading out to find Akaashi, but her head was blank.

"This way we can have some privacy," Akaashi explained. "People won't notice so quickly."

It was a relief to see the boy shift nervously. Akaashi was just as nervous as she was, and it reassured her.

"I wanted to talk about," Yachi started, but then got too embarrassed to say it directly. "About, you know… about last camp."

"I do apologise," Akaashi said immediately. "I should have thought it through better to realise what a bad idea it was."

"It wasn't a bad idea," Yachi cut in before Akaashi could continue his apology. "I was just so surprised I couldn't answer you right away."

"It's okay," Akaashi said. "I don't expect you to reciprocate."

Yachi had not expected Akaashi to be so insistent about things, and she found herself getting frustrated with not having a chance to say what she wanted to say without Akaashi so completely taking back his words.

"Did something change?" she asked. "Did you… did you get over me this fast?"

Her cheeks were burning with the embarrassment of saying it so directly, so clearly implying that Akaashi had confessed to her. She could still remember the shy curve of Akaashi's neck as the boy had looked down to the ground between them before looking directly at her and saying it.

_I like you, Yachi-san. I have… I wanted to tell you before it's too late._

She had repeated the words in her head over and over again, at first convinced that it was a mistake on her part to interpret them as a confession, but as days turned to weeks she had accepted that Akaashi had, in fact, confessed, and that her only response had been a squeak, a fumbling step back, and before she had had the opportunity to say a thing Kenma had popped his head around the corner and called for Akaashi. Who had left in a hurry, not looking back, she now added.

"No, of course not," Akaashi said, looking tormented. "I just understand that it was inappropriate for me to say something like that."

"But it wasn't," Yachi countered.

Akaashi looked at her with unusually wide eyes shadowed by the hint of a frown.

"I didn't have a chance to reply," Yachi continued, before Akaashi would interrupt her again. "I, I didn't think you might look at me that way, but I'm happy to hear you do. I mean, I like you too."

She didn't like how her voice got smaller towards the end, how she couldn't face Akaashi fully. It would be too easy for the boy to twist her reaction into something it wasn't.

"Really?" was all Akaashi said.

She looked up at his face, his frown now deeper and eyes filled with confusion.

"Yes," she replied, voice squeaking.

Akaashi looked taken aback, only stared at her. It made her uneasy again. Should she have put it differently? Maybe Akaashi had already gotten over her. She should have tried harder to talk to the boy before the previous camp had ended, leaving the matter unresolved for so many weeks.

"I," she started to say slowly, "would like to date you."

Akaashi looked like he suddenly snapped out of a stupor.

"I would like that too" he said, then quickly continued. "But it's going to be hard. And even harder next year when I'm in uni and you have your finals. I don't like the idea of putting you through such a stressful relationship."

"It doesn't have to be stressful, even if we can't see each other often," Yachi argued, secretly relieved that she wouldn't have to suddenly learn how to remain calm around a boy as gorgeous as Akaashi, but would rather have time to first get used to staying in touch with him.

"I'm still not sure," Akaashi said.

He looked sad, almost like he was internally struggling with agreeing and disagreeing.

"We could at least try," Yachi said.

She steeled her nerves and reached out to take a hold of Akaashi's hand. It was warm, long fingers hesitantly taking a hold of her hand that was tiny in comparison. Her heart was beating harder now, and she couldn't face Akaashi. She could hardly even look at the way their hands were entangled without her face burning up.

"We could," Akaashi said quietly. "If you really want to. And if you think it won't cause you trouble."

Akaashi squeezed her hand gently.

"I don't mind a bit of trouble," she responded.

She looked up at Akaashi's face. He was looking at their connected hands, but turned his eyes at her when he noticed her watching. He was holding back a lot more than Yachi had anticipated. She had imagined the situation going smoothly, Akaashi taking the lead when she confessed and they would kiss under the moonlight. She found it surprising that she had had to take charge. Akaashi's eyes were dark in the dim light of the supply closet. She smiled at him.

"Since this is the last night of camp," she said quietly, "how about something to think back to when we're apart?"

Akaashi cocked his head and looked at her in question.

"A kiss," she said, her voice not much more than a whisper.

Akaashi smiled and nodded, bent his head down and brought her hand to his lips. He hardly even brushed her skin, and Yachi was already prepared to give up trying and pull him down to kiss her, when he smiled wider and bent down lower, their lips meeting before she could process what was happening. Akaashi tasted salty, she thought, and she did her best to kiss him back, suddenly aware of her lack of nervousness. Akaashi stroked her cheek with his free hand before breaking the kiss.

"I'm glad," he said. "I really hope we can make it work."

"So do I," she gasped, her heart jumping funnily in her chest.

Akaashi kissed her again, and when they left the gym together, they held hands, not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently the last fic in the series, althought I haven't decided to absolutely never write these again.
> 
> You can find the first three fics [at my fic list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/990.html).
> 
> I have been slowly moving fic writing to the background, really, since it no longer makes me as happy as it used to. Although I say this right after writing a plan for continuing Home Is, but what I basically mean is that I don't really have fic ideas that would spark enough interest in me to want to work on them currently.
> 
> [writing mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mean_whale) \- [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [other social media](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)
> 
> (I don't update mastodon much because I only ever use it when I'm on the computer, the most reliable way to reach me is twitter and cc)


End file.
